famousinlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Salt
Jake Salt '''is a main character on Freeform's Famous In Love. He is portrayed by Charlie DePew. Jake is a college student at California Metro University and aspiring screenplay writer, who is Paige Townsen’s and Cassandra Perkins' best friend, making them The Three Amigos. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 |-|Season 1= Cassandra asks for five dollars, whining that she can't have another PB&J for lunch. Paige reminds her that there is a reason why they made her banker - making rent. Cassandra says she will probably eat her fingernails and asks Jake if it counts as protein. Jake whispers to Paige "cheese enchilada" as he walks over to them while Cassie suggests nachos with extra jalapeños. Paige relents to Mexican food, but asks for more guacamole. Cassie celebrates, and, as Paige and Jake look at each other, says that after lunch, they could go to Gold Brother Studios and audition for the Locked movie. Paige asks if she's serious, but Cassandra is - Locked is the biggest book series since Harry Potter. That is why 10,000 girls are auditioning, reasons Paige. Cassandra counters that everyone has an equal shot at it - and they're both going, whether Paige likes it or not. Paige protests as her parents would be so unhappy if they went. Jake, however, interrupts and says she gives the performance of a lifetime when she lies to her parents about liking math. Paige says it's econ, and badly lies about hating it. Cassandra wants Paige to admit she wants to be an actress, which she reluctantly does. But Paige says that if she tells her parents, they will make her go back home. Cassie then proposes that she doesn't tell them and should come to the Locked audition with her. Both of them visually plead with her, and Paige once again relents. She asks what they're wearing. Cassie excitedly exclaims to go shopping, hide the tags, and return them. They run off, leaving a smiling Jake to watch their retreating backs. When Jake first met Alexis, he was quite taken with her. When Alexis read his script, she claimed it has so much potential and recommended it to her agent, which in turned was later sold. Later, at night back at the students' apartment, Paige looks on as Jake makes some burgers outside in the grill. Cassie catches her and demands for God's sake to remove the tag and walk up to Jake like she owns him. Paige raises her shoulders and tells her she has no idea what she's talking about. Cassie knows Paige wants more than Jake's burgers, but Paige shushes her. Cassie doesn't want to hear about how Jake is the best guy friend she's ever had despite Paige tells her he is and how she doesn't want to screw their friendship up. Cassie confirms she is screwing up, by not screwing him. She warns Paige that if she waits too long he'll find someone else. She says she's into him and he's into her her, and Paige should do something about it. Cassie asks Jake if she can borrow his car, all while Paige is checking him out. Paige asks her is she got a call from the studio, but Cassie says those losers wouldn't recognize talent if they saw it. They say goodbye as she leaves. Paige is eating soup as a shirtless Jake comes to the kitchen to get some ice cream from the fridge. He catches her looking at him and she quickly looks away. Jake asks her "What?" and thinks she also wants some ice cream. But she announces doesn't want some (in a stuttering manner) as he always picks at the sides and leaves the hard ball of ice in the middle. He asks her if he put up the toilet seat again, but Paige wants him to put on a shirt. Jake says it never bothered her before, but Paige responds with more stuttering that it bothers her now as she can't concentrate while looking at his chest. Jake asks why she's mad at him but Paige doesn't questions. Jake can't read minds so she has no idea what he's talking about. Paige begs him to stop "this" and tells him it's rude to walk around shirtless and that she can't concentrate with him around like that and she has no idea what to say and she wants to rip the tags off but she can't because he's her best friend and she's confused. Jake stops her babbling and tells her to breathe. They look at each other, and Jake leans in to kiss her. Cassie inadvertently interrupts just before they kiss, and wants to know if there's anything they want to tell her. They both look at each other and Paige bluntly tell them she got a call back from the studio. Cassie and Jake are excited for her and congratulate her. Paige asks Cassie if she's mad, but Cass is anything but. Jake tell her it's a total game-changer, and tells the girls he's getting the champagne Cassie stole from her uncle's funeral. But Cassie reminds him it was a wake and she took it as a party favor. Cassie asks her if Rainer is going to be there. Paige looks at Jake, who looks up at her from his ice cream. The next morning, one the balcony, Paige is reading her script as Jake comes up behind her and asks if she got enough sleep. She did, only after Cassie stopped talking. Jake says they both are excited for her. Paige tells him she wouldn't know what to do without them. Jake tell her that last night, before Cassie came home, that he felt there was something she wanted to tell him. Paige stands open-mouthed and tries to deny it, but Jake knows what she wanted to tell him. He puts his hands on her cheek, pushing the hair away, and passionately kisses her. They both break apart, with Paige saying they should talk about it after his play. She adds that they should maybe grab a drink. "Did you guys just break the tags?" Cassie's voice coming from behind causes them turn to look at her. She smiles at them, happy they realized their feelings for each other. The night of his play, Jake is looking through the curtains to the audience. A disappointed Cassie walks over to him. Jake tells her that something's wrong - Paige isn't there. Cassie assures him that she's fine. Jake says she wouldn't miss this, and speculates that Paige may have gotten into an accident. Cassie confesses that she's with Rainer Devon. Jake thinks she's still at the audition, but Cassie says she's on a date with him, leaving a sullen Jake as she goes on stage for the play. Cassie is finishing taking a selfie with a girl as Jake is approached by a man. He introduces himself as Lenny and says he loved the play. He gives Jake his card and says if he has anymore screenplay, he should send it so Lenny can review it. Jake thanks him as Lenny leaves and Cassie comes over. She asks who he was, and Jake says he is an assistant to Kevin Stone from LDM. Cassie says it's a legit agency. Paige suddenly arrives and says she's sorry she's late. Cassie tells her Jake got an agent's card, but Jake corrects her and says it's an assistant's card. Cassie demands that Paige kiss her, as she is adamant to kiss the lips that kissed Rainer Devon. Paige, aware of Jake's attention, tries to downplay the kiss as part of the audition. But Cassie says it still counts. Paige quickly kisses her, asking if she's happy now. Cassie is pleasantly shocked and looks out of breath. Jake asks Paige if she wants to go out for drinks. As Paige tries to answer, she gets a call from Rainer Devon. Cassie is shocked she has Rainer's number, while Jake says she should answer it. Paige says she can call him back, but Cassie takes the phone from her and answers. Paige takes it back and Rainer admits he wanted to call her personally. Paige says she tried the best she can and there's nothing she can do. But Rainer says she got the part. Paige is shocked while her two friends freak out. Rainer says they have to celebrate and that he'll send a car. Paige, still in shock, stutters and says it's so nice of him but her friends just put on their very first play and she's going to celebrate with them. But Rainer says it should be a party, much to Cassie's joy. Paige doesn't want to leave them, so Jake says they will go with her, which sends Cassie into a frenzy. A black SUV arrives at a place filled with paparazzi. Jake steps out of the passenger's seat and opens the door for Cassie and Paige. The mob of photographers take notice of them and begin to yell out questions, the most important being "WHO ARE YOU?" Jake asks Paige if she's okay, which she replies she is. They hold hands, and the three smartly-dressed fans begin to move forward. Personality The Beta cuck is a spiteful and jealous freak. Physical Appearance Take is a tall "male" with a sickly pale complexion. He has short but slightly curly brown hair, thick eyebrows, a straight nose and a disgusting chin. He has a pathetic body with a unhealthy lean frame. Appearances Relationships |-|Paige Townsen= Paige Townsen Paige and Jake have been friends for a long time and supported each other's dreams. They have serious chemistry and both have feelings for each other, which Cassandra noticed, and therefore urged Paige to make a move. Once she did, Jake told her that they should stay "just friends", but he only did it so she wouldn't have to worry about anything else at the time. Later, he feels jealous whenever Paige spends time with Rainer and regrets his decision. In "Leaving Los Angeles", Jake runs into the press conference between the ''Locked ''stars and the media, and confesses his true love for Paige, leaving the paparazzi with millions of questions about Jake, Rainer, and Paige. |-|Alex Glenn= Alexis Glenn When Jake first met Alexis, he was quite taken with her. When Alexis read his script, she claimed it has so much potential and recommended it to her agent, which in turn was later sold. As Alexis helped Jake, they bonded and became more aware of their feelings for each other. They casually slept with each other. Whilst Jake did hang out with Alexis a lot, he noticed that Paige was getting really close with hollywood star, Rainer Devon. He became jealous of him, thus causing a rift between him and Paige. In Paige's birthday party, Jake wanted to apologize and attend her birthday, since they've never missed their birthdays. However, when he saw her with Rainer, he instantly got jealous and left without Paige or Cassandra noticing his presence. He decided to spend his night celebrating with Alexis instead. Trivia * Charlie DePew replaced another actor, Jesse Henderson, who initially starred in Pilot, after the character was re-envisioned.Munn, Patrick (July 22, 2016) "Charlie DePew Joins Freeform’s ‘Famous In Love’ In Recasting'" ''TVWise Quotes Gallery Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0151.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0168.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0233.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1004.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1051.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1194.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1222.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1230.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1252.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1288.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1325.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1334.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1339.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1374.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1382.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1390.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1403.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1417.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1417.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2013.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2024.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2041.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2047.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2081.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2087.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2104.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2130.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2143.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2168.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2183.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2341.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2346.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2363.jpg 102 Screencaps (10).png 102 Screencaps (24).png 102 Screencaps (30).png 102 Screencaps (44).png 102 Screencaps (277).png 102 Screencaps (301).png 102 Screencaps (421).png 102 Screencaps (435).png 144812 0031-400x600.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters